Crystal Rain
by Alyana Enders
Summary: 3 years. A long time to keep a healthy, on-going relationship. But what happens when they mutually come to an agreement to take it to the next level; moving in together!One Shot Holiday flick, KanexOC. Beware Of Sappy Mushiness.


**Yoz! Reyan here, with a short sweet little one-shot about Kane and Renkae. This is Taylz' early Chrimbo Prezzie!**

**Matter o' fact, merry early Chrimbo to you all! Or Chanukah, or Kwanzaa, or even better, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Neway, here's the summary;**

**3 years. A long time to keep a healthy, on-going relationship. But what happens when they mutually come to an agreement to take it to the next level; moving in together! Will they have a change of heart, finding the sudden responsibility and temptation too much for them, or will they let fate decide and create a harmonic destiny together.**

**-Re-reads summary- Ahh man, that sucked serious ass --…Well, as I am much too lazy to change it for now, take no mind of it and read on my little fledglings! –giggles-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kane…-twitch twitch- nor any other Beyblade characters. I own the storyline in which I place them and Renkae, the other original characters belong to Araciel(Anayla) and Taylz(Alexis and Kalia). Since this is a spin-off from Brakenblade, I feel entitled to place that Brakenblade is property of me, Taylz and Araciel. Thank you, that is all. –Dies from overdose of twitching- Warning! Extreme crappy mushiness at some points!**

**Oh by the way, I was inspired by one of my favorite authors for a few of the scenes, Erina-chan! Check out her stories, they'll leave you in stitches!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and a low moan echoed throughout the quiet room, followed by soft shuffling sounds. The dark room, barely penetrated by the morning light, belonged to a certain Delinquent Rogue. A very lazy certain Delinquent Rogue.

Random clods of indigo hair stuck out of the ball of covers on the plain mattress, it's bed frame long removed and packed into neat boxes for the move, most of her belongings were already in their new destination. Groaning once more in denial of the up and coming awareness, the figure finally gave up her avid struggle, sitting on the cozy mattress as she rubbed her closed eyelids.

Renkae blinked her chocolate brown eyes open slowly, despite the fact that there wasn't much light in the room to adjust too. Ritually, she yawned loudly.

"God, I have got to move out of this place." The nineteen year old said sardonically, running a richly tanned hand through her hair as she rested back down on the soft comfortable mattress. It took her a few moments to register just what day it was.

Oh right, she _was_ moving today. At the realization of that fact, her eyes shot open and she stared wide-eyed at the light turquoise ceiling. Suddenly, an image of her younger self flashed through her mind. She was avidly following the progress of her father's paint job, the one he performed when she got her own room at the age of five for Christmas. That was the last Christmas he spent at home…

Sighing depressively, the teenaged girl willed the image to leave her tired head before she attempted to stand up again. Once on her feet, she soaked up the image of her scarcely lit room. It was creepily empty, deprived of her homely belongings and it just felt so blank. Blank and impersonal. The soft orange walls tried to glow, to give the place identity, but it was muffled by the lack of objects.

"Oh wow…" She whispered, almost as if she was afraid to break the silence. "This may be the last time I ever see this place…" She realized that this was most probably an over-exaggeration, but it felt like the eerie truth to her.

The emotions washed over her as the realization of what was going to take place actually hit her. It was Christmas, a time to spend at home with your family, and she was just leaving her family for good. Intense sentiments of grief and happiness clouded her, as she was unsure of whether she should jump with joy or grieve. The room held so many memories, so much of her childhood captured within four walls.

She closed her eyes as she deftly walked the path to her bedroom door that she had subconsciously memorized. Opening the sturdy oak opening, she headed for the bathroom just down the corridor with her eyes still closed, her left hand skimming the railing put their to prevent anyone from falling downstairs.

Locking herself in the bathroom, she opened her eyes to be faced with the features of a weary young woman. She had matured accordingly with her age, her eyes now a lighter shade of auburn, her face thinner and more defined, her skin only a touch darker. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulders in a wave of cascade blue. She dropped her ginger-ish eyes to the sink in front of her and watched her hand deftly turn the knob.

She first let the water wash over her hand, enjoying the immediate cold sensation before being bathed in a nice calming heated water. She loved the way water felt, so smooth and full.

For a moment, an image in her head flashed intelligently, to the room she was moving into. Her boyfriend's room.

At the thought of Kane, all the worries and doubt that haunted the blue-haired woman disappeared. She was immediately shot into Cloud 9, as she lost all interest of the world around her and what her body was subconsciously doing out of habit. Thinking about how they met, her tripping over her own cast and sitting on the gravel sidewalk and he mocking her of her clumsiness; and how they fought immaturely when both their teams entered the Brakenblade tournament- it was a wonder that they had gotten so far. However they managed it throughout the trying years and overdramatic brawls, the thanked the Lord that they made it.

She was really, finally, moving into Kane's apartment! The two had been talking about it ever since she turned 18 and legal, but somehow, it always got delayed. Too many problems, too many exams, too much stress, too busy; but finally they decided to step up and turn up the notch on their relationship.

Renkae knew that the excuses they gave each other was just too cover up the immense fear of the new responsibility they'd have, and she was ok with it. This time, not talking about it with Kane turned out to be for the better. She hadn't necessarily conquered her fear of leaving the safe environment of her home, but she was now willing to dedicate her time to make the change work, and that was important.

She thought of how her mother had reacted to the news. Mrs. Sarmano had been sitting in the living room chair, reading a cosmetics magazine to pass the time when the two blue-haired youths had entered the room nervously. Renkae usually had a very open relationship with her mother; untactful and brutally honest in an argumentative way, but this time Renkae really wanted her mothers approval. Sure, she'd probably go ahead and do it without her mothers consent, but with her mothers approval it'd be better.

When Mrs. Sarmano's sparkling black eyes looked up to the couple, strategically avoiding their hands which where intertwined with one another's, she had smiled, asking her daughter what the matter was. But, as soon as the teens had explained the situation to her, she paled considerably, before beginning a speech on how Renkae was too young and shouldn't go off living with random boys she hardly knew.

Renkae chuckled at the thought of her mothers rant. To Mrs. Sarmano, Renkae's and Kane's relationship could have been justified as a 'You can't date until your married' type, as it had taken Renkae and Kane four years to get recognized as a couple from her mother.

The blue-haired woman paced softly down the stairs, into the kitchen. It was eerily quiet in the house today; only the soft pat of her footsteps disturbed the silence. She stopped at the doorway as her auburn eyes drank up the neatly arranged kitchen, marveling at how cold it was. The whole house seemed to have a cold uninviting feel, like this wasn't her home anymore. She nearly laughed at the irony, from now on this wasn't going to be her house.

Fixing herself a quick snack, she sat at the marble counter and began munching on the toast she ate, trying to carefully not disturb the quietness that blanketed her. She was very much enjoying her last few hours in her house, she decided while she chewed. She was enjoying it very much.

* * *

"Aurgh!" The grunt echoed throughout the room, resonating loudly. Johnny sighed, putting down the sofa he was carrying before plopping himself down on top of it. _Why_ the hell was he here again? 

As if he read the crimson-haired boy's mind, Kane rolled his eyes at his companion. "Get off your lazy ass McGregor, and help me move this thing. It's damn well heavy enough without adding another ton to it." Johnny snorted, procrastinating long enough to make Kane through one of the matching throw pillows at the scarlet-haired man.

"Ton, pshe." He said, disgruntled as he stood up. "You come _begging_ for help at _my_ doorstep, then you insult me when I comply? I will take note of this, Davidson." This time, it was Kane's turn to scoff.

"Begging? Fine, whatever, just help me move this fucking thing, it's heavier than a bloody horse." After the two finally got the sofa in it's desired spot, both of them sat down lazily on it, Johnny, with his foot hanging over the lip and one of the plush throw pillows placed over his head. Kane smirked, resting his foot over Johnny's face pillow before getting it forcibly pushed of by a not-so-satisfied Johnny.

Johnny turned to his companion, smirking slightly. " What the fucking hell possessed you to buy such a stupidly heavy couch anyway? It's not even that comfortable." He lied blatantly, sinking into the soft fabric in contentment. "So, you excited or what?" He inquired lazily, trying to subtly nudge the strand of his crimson hair out of his face.

Kane grinned back enthusiastically before looking ahead with a superior gaze. "Duh? Man, I can't wait 'til she gets here. It's going to be great!" He exclaimed, resting his hands behind his head.

Johnny tutted, closing his eyes sympathetically. His voice deepened in a somewhat monotonic manner.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, dude. Be prepared to be deprived of all pleasures from now on." The blue-haired boy looked at him strangely. Just what was he implying…

"Johnny, have you gone insane!? My girlfriend is moving in, not my mother." He stated haughtily, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Besides, how long have you been living with Alexis now, you hypocritical bastard." He grunted roughly.

Johnny sighed looking at his friend with pity at his resistance to accept the truth. Kane had always been foolishly close-minded and stubborn. Johnny supposed it was one of the reasons he and Renkae got along so well. "Yeah yeah, living with a girl isn't what it's made out to be." Reassured Johnny. " The magic dies out unbelievably fast." That made Kane roll his eyes.

"Oh really. The you wouldn't mind enlightening me on the 'dark side' of the relationship would you?"

"Of course not, it'd be my pleasure. First off, aurgh, they're _unbearable_ during that time of month. Honestly, you bat an eyelid and they're screaming down your throat, threatening to kick you out, despite the fact that they're living in _your _house; not the other way around." Johnny began, his voice raising as he made a few elaborate hand gestures to emphasize his point.

Kane looked away from the Scottish man to the wall beside him, scoffing derisively. "Yeah, well Alexis's always been a bit of a psycho, no offense. Renkae isn't so unstable." Ignoring the jabs to his girlfriend, Johnny continued with his rant as if Kane hadn't interrupted him.

"You can NEVER have any amount, shape or form of anything even _resembling_ chocolate in the house. Honestly, they have some sort of sonar for that. And Alexis claims she doesn't even _like_ chocolate that much. You and I both know Renkae's enamored by the chocolaty substance."

"So? It's not like I'll particularly care if she eats all my Hershey bars." Came the cynical response from the aggravated Kane. Why the hell was Johnny mumbling all this bull _now_ off all times?

"Oh trust me, you _will_. After the craving kicks in, you will all right. Besides that, all her special little one on one meals with you seem to vanish, as she's more and more occupied with her job!" He stated sourly, as if wondering why she needed a job in the first place. Kane raised his left eyebrow slightly, hell, if this is what happened to a guy after having his girlfriend move in, he wasn't so sure about it any-

Kane's train of thought was interrupted by Johnny's tortured moan. "You wont be allowed out of the house without _her_ permission unless you want to be sleeping on the sofa for the night. Honestly, needing her permission! You'd think we were children, or going to a bloody prostitute or something. She's so paranoid! I don't believe I actually…"

This time, Kane swerved his head towards his now silent companion. Seems he had some issues to work out with…

Alexis stood by the entrance of the medium sized apartment room, leaning on the doorframe with an eerily calm expression about her. Just how long was she standing there for anyway…Kane felt the sudden urge to gulp, even though he wasn't the one in any immediate danger. God, it sucked to be Johnny.

"Well, hello boys." She stated in complete monotone, a drastic change from her normally cheery and light voice. There was also a menacing aura around her…dark. "The door was open, so I decided to let myself in, I hope you don't mind…" She averted her eyes from her momentarily paralyzed boyfriend to Kane to watch him shake his head rigidly. "Good. I came to offer you some help with the unpacking, but looks like you two are done, now if you'll excuse us Kane, Johnny and I have some unfinished business to attend to." She stated normally, her voice cracking suddenly when she abruptly grabbed Johnny's left ear and dragged him out of the apartment. His second of paralysis ended there, as both his arms shot up to his attacked earlobe in a vain attempt to protect it from her ironclad grip. Resistance was futile.

" Now you let go of me now, woman! I'm warning y-ouch! Ack! C'mon angel, I was only joking…" He heard Johnny's voice trail off as a loud thump followed.

Kane, now decidedly scarred for life, ran his rough hands through his spiky strands of sapphire hair. "Now that scared me." He stated truthfully, before sliding deeper into his seat and crossing his arms over his strong, masculine chairs. " Note to self, never _ever_ mention anything about my girl's problems unless I'm in a safe, secluded, sound-proof, locked room. And in possession of an exceptional health insurance policy." He sighed.

* * *

Renkae sighed, leaning against the cooled metal of the lamp pole outside her house. Her breaths came out in cool puffs of chilled clouds, as the chilly breeze played along her skin, giving her goose bumps. Kane should have been coming to pick her up now; this was the last time she'd be able to consider this her home. 

She stuffed her hands in her jacket impatiently, looking up and down the street with distant eyes. She could feel her face numbing.

Christ, it was cold!

She began to feel aware of how numb the rest of her body parts were too. Apparently, jeans aren't that great of an insulator. The shivering soon began, and she began to question her sanity, waiting outside in weather like this. She could have easily stayed inside her former home, but it felt strange.

No, this is where she wanted to be.

Eventually, the familiar sound of a car engine reached her ears as she search the direction it came by for any hint of her boyfriend's car. Sure enough, the familiar black Jeep pulled into the street.

She felt her lips tilt up in a genuinely happy smile, it seemed like forever since the last time she saw him; they'd been far too busy organizing the move to actually spend time with each other.

The Jeep slowed to a stop, and she heard the muffled click of the door unlocking as she gracefully walked to the passenger seat door and slipped inside. Kane smiled, taking of his dark shades and placing a gloved hand on her leg. Even with the fabric separating their skin, the action sent jolts through Renkae. That's why she was moving in with him. That's why she loved him.

Taking his hand in between her own, she raised it to her lips before placing a gentle kiss on the gloved limb. "I love you, Kane…"

Her words were straightforward, but the amount of emotion he felt in them was tremendous. He pulled her into a warm hug before muttering simply. "Don't wait outside like that. It's cold." With that said, her returned his attention to the road as he pushed the black beast of a car into moving.

She nodded in understandment, looking at the outside scenery serenely. She understood how hard it was for Kane to admit that he loved her back, but that was OK. She'd wait. She'd wait until the end of the Earth.

"Your point is...." She said, almost childishly. "I can't wait until it snows…it can't be Christmas without snow." She sighed, sinking comfortably in the heated seat of the Jeep. "Besides, I can take a little cold."

He scoffed, a light smile curling on his pale lips. "Ah yes. That must be why you are shivering, is it not?" he looked at her affectionately before sighing as the light turned red. "You know you shouldn't do that. You'll get sick."

"Oh." She said plainly, trying to hide a childish giggle. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Oh, I care." He reaffirmed, turning to peck her on the cheek before making his vehicle turn left, instead of it's normal right.

Renkae raised one of her blue eyebrows when she noticed the change of the normal scenery. "And just where do you think you are taking me, Kane?" She spoke, authority dripping in her voice as she crossed her arms.

"I may not have the best navigational skills, but I do know how to get to your apartment. This isn't it." He chuckled slightly at her, rolling his azure eyes at the seriousness of her voice.

"You'll see."

* * *

Renkae groaned slightly as she felt her torso slightly shaking, forcefully pulling her into consciousness. 

"Wha…" she moaned, cracking open a dark amber eye slightly to see a familiar head of blue hair. She must have dozed off.

Inspired by the sight of her boyfriend, she tried standing up, only to be stopped by his firm hand.

"Relax." He murmured lowly. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep trying to get up blindly like that. We can't have that, now can we?" Blinking her eyes rapidly, she smiled up to him as she regained her vision.

"Ok, I can see now. Can I get up?" She asked him, attempting once more to sit up straight only to once again be deterred by his strong arm.

"Hold on." He said huskily, before leaning in closer and capturing her lips in his own passionately. She responded readily, smiling into the kiss as she felt his teeth seize her bottom lip. God, he was a good kisser.

After the momentary escapade, she stood, knotting her eyebrows together as she realized she didn't recognize the scenery around her. "Where exactly are…" her train of though trailed off as she noticed the picnic basket on the primarily plain lands.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Don't picnics usually occur during the summer? And in the afternoon while watching the sunset? I'm assuming you're new at this dating thing." She said sarcastically, hugging him tightly as soon as the words spilled out from her mouth.

"Well. Since we aren't exactly the most usual of people, I decided to spice things up a bit. Or, in this case, cool things down." He shivered. "C'mon. There's a blanket in that basket that's calling our names. I'm afraid I only packed one, I hope you don't mind." He said, slyly smirking to himself as he led her to the spot by hand.

"Oh, not at all. Especially since you'll be the one out in the freezing cold." She muttered, making him look at her with a look of disbelief. She sniggered lightly again before rolling her eyes. "Just kidding. You know I'd share anything-with the exception of money-with you, blue-boy."

He sighed at her decidedly amused attitude. He knew he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of her for the entire night. For some reason, romantic deeds made her feel giddy, he supposed. Once they had reached the appointed spot, her quickly began the task of setting up the romantic event. Pulling out a large, square rug-like cloth, he had it lain on top of the dying Earth, before prompting her to sit on it. She smiled cleverly; accepting his invitation for her to sit and watching him carefully arrange the rest of the objects on the cloth.

"Heh." He smirked happily, before coving her with the blanket he had mentioned earlier. It was soft, thick and warming. "Don't get out of there until I tell you to, alright?" She rolled her eyes out of habit, muttering a muffled 'Ok' into the cloth. Just what the heck did he think he was doing…? Deciding not to muse on the topic for too long, she closed her eyes, content with just listening to the scuffles her lover was making.

A few minutes later, She felt the cold air whip at her face as he removed the cotton blanket from her face. Cracking open a dark russet eye; she was unsure of whether she should laugh or sigh in happiness.

In the middle of the cloth, a lit candle was flickering softly in the wind, casting mysterious and romantic shadows around her. A ring of flowers surrounded the flame, an assortment of colors varying from a vivid vermilion to an electric yellow. Around three bags declaring the name 'Wendy's' where scattered throughout the rug, with two large soft drinks to go with it.

"Wendy's?" She asked incredulously, as the said boy snuggled closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and adjusting the warm blanket to drape over both of them protectively. " You _drag_ me out into this _blizzard_ just to attempt and woo me with some flowers and fast food?" She could feel his misty breath on her neck, sending waves of excitement up and down her nervous system. How could anyone possibly do this too her, affect her so much?

She felt his body shake subtly with silent laughter. That alone made her smile. "Well, to put in simple terms, yes." His masculine voice responded. She heard a few more shuffling noises before feeling his lips against her ear. " You don't mind, do you?"

She couldn't help but shiver at the sound. It had to be impossible for someone to affect her this way, or at least illegal. It must have been illegal for Kane to make her fall so hopelessly in love with him. "No." She whispered. "No I don't." She reached to grab a french fry from the Wendy's bag anti-climactically, trying to hide the way her breath sped up.

"Oh and one more thing." He said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek as she chewed the greasy potato fervently. "I love you." His words were little more than a whisper, but it was as if the entire world shook with its intensity. Her entire world shook with its intensity. She felt her body go limp onto his own. Did he just…?

Softy, she turned around to stare at him, an inquisitive look on her face. "Did you…" Her question was left unfinished as he gently covered her lips with his own pale ones, massaging them deftly. He was blankly aware of the way her pulse spiked, the way she seemed to warm slightly, and how good she felt pressed against him. All too soon, the ever-constant need for air arose and, reluctantly, the two pulled away from each other.

"I did." He said, once he had barely recaptured his breath, holding onto her back protectively. "I do and always will love you."

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling brightly with happiness before she snuggled closer to the blue-haired boy. "Good. Then we're on the same page here." She muttered, before kissing his lips in retaliation to his smirk. This night was perfect.

The night carried on, the crescent moon shining warmly down on the couple, illuminating their perfect night brightly. And it snowed. It rained frozen crystals.

* * *

**Yeah…. Ridiculously mushy. X3. But I was in a mushy mood, so sue me. Once again, Merry Chrisma-Hanu-Kwanzaa-kah to all!**

**Especially ya Taylz and Jesserz and Becz! Ya'll are my home-slice yo! XD.**


End file.
